


Out of The Woods

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Magical Realism, Tumblr: pacrimsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated PacRimSS Prompt: Beer Pairing Optional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> For the lovely bravinto! They didn't get thier present and well, we can't have that. Here ya go!

* * *

**-March 12, 2025; Garmisch, Germany-**

Hermann slid into the corner booth of the only place that served Radler in Garmisch. It's a tiny place, barely two meters wide by four long but the beer is excellent. They also import something Hermann knows well; Bavarian strawberry wine. He's never seen anyone drinking it nor who would put in the order for such a small amount. 

Newton (whom he hasn't seen since Pitfall) strides into the bar and orders the wine with a flawless Berlin accent. The residual Drift-Bond they shared (Hermann had attempted to _ignore_ it) flared up again, as if eagerly greeting Newton and his arrival. 

"They said you frequented here." The English is jarring after a few months of nothing but German. 

"I do. The Radler is excellent." he murmured as Newton took the single seat across from him. 

"Prefer the wine but it's a nice place. Hermann, why are you hiding from it?" Newt's sharp green eyes gaze at him impassively as he thinks of a response. 

"Drift-Bonds are supposed to snap without constant use. I thought that perhaps it would be... better if we separated and you moved on." He's referring to the various scientific journals that are publishing interview and paper after paper of Newton's work. 

Hermann ducked the spotlight well enough in the early days after the defeat of the Kaiju. What's disconcerting is that Newton continued to mention their connection and pulling him into that world of lights and fame. 

"Be a rock-star without my grumpy, cane-thumping physicist? Nah. There's no fun in it without you." comes the chiding response. 

"I have returned to work. You are clearly right where you want to be; why look back and pull me foreward?" Hermann countered before taking a long drink of his lemon-laced beer. 

"Hermann." Here Newton is serious where nearly a half year ago he would have given up. "Look at me," Hermann looked up, his eyes going wide at the sight of a Drift-Bond Mark wrapping around Newt's hand from his wrist to his palm and onto the back. "You see this? You have it somewhere on you too. You've been blocking the shit out of me, pulling up every shield you possibly could but it's only getting stronger. If you keep suppressing it... Who knows what'll happen. Don't do that to yourself. Drifts are for life, dude." 

"I had not thought it would affect you so thoroughly. We finish our drinks and I will show you my apartment. It should be safe to release whatever I have built up, yes?" Hermann winced as the Drift-Bond lanced again, this time much more painfully than in recent weeks. "It won't hold much longer." 

"Cheers." They touched glasses and drank in silence for a long moment, Newton eventually breaking the silence again. "So... How's teaching?" 

"They are as observant as a pile of cow dung but that is not the point," Hermann wryly offered as the Drift-Bond strains to be nearer to Newton. "Only a few gems in all the dung, I'm afraid." 

"Ha! If you were like me, they'd be falling over themselves to get taught by you. Y'know, if you ever actually _stepped into the spotlight_ , Mr.I-Coded-the-Jaegers with Dr. Lightcap." Newt huffed with a smile tugging at his lips. He finished his glass the same time Hermann did. They've already paid so leaving doesn't matter. 

The quiet walk back to his fairly Spartan apartment is peaceful as if to make up for what they're about to do. 

Hermann unlocked the door and they stumble over to his sleek black couch with minimal fuss. By this point, the Drift-Bond is done waiting. 

It eagerly shattered Hermann's shields and wove itself into every part of his being, causing him to hiss as Newton's memories of the past two months searching for him slam into his mind. It tied him to Newton more firmly than he expected or projected in his spare time. 

Hermann choked on his next breath as the Mark seared itself onto his arm, spiraling upward and onto his neck, finally reaching his temple and forehead, engraving what felt like sharp points and spirals into his skin for the rest of his life. He mercifully blacked out before he felt more pain.

* * *

He whined pitifully when he awoke, blinking wearily when a cup of tea is offered to him with a familiar set of tattoos behind it. 

"Newton?" Hermann rasped as he found his voice again. 

"You're up. How're you feeling?" The genuine concern radiating from Newton cause him to sit up on his bed, the mass of pillows a pleasant surprise. 

"Like I was elbow-rocket punched by a Jaeger." he groaned softly. 

"That's normal. Y'know, it was actually Tendo who found me with Mako when my Mark struck. Not a fun thing when Tendo's a giant mother-hen and Mako stares you into eating things. Becket kept outta the way, mostly, but he kept guard on the door." Newt stated as he slowly allowed Hermann to drink the fragrant tea from the delicate cup. 

"Ah. My permanent headache is gone, however. That is a relief." Hermann comments as the tea returns his voice. "My Mark... How far does it go?" 

"You look like someone dipped you in Lord of the Rings. It's the color of Kaiju Blue and it looks like the Elven crowns mixed with Otachi's tongue on your arm. It's... elegant. Nothing like mine at all, dude." Newton rolled up his sleeve and the Mark cuts through Yamarashi with a white border around the Kaiju Blue color. 

The spirals and thorn-like features are repeated on Hermann's own arm, though as Newt said, it struck as elegant more than ragged. He traces it up his neck and his hand shakes as he touches the sharp points on his own Mark. 

"Yours has extended as well," he managed after another fortifying gulp of tea. 

"Yeah?" 

"I believe the Elven crown is also now on you." Hermann replies as he reaches for Newton's Mark. It glows brightly, meaning their's is a particularly strong Drift-Bond. 

"I missed you, man." 

"... As did I." 

"You gonna hide again?" 

"No, I think not." 

"Good, cause I can't always be super awesome. I need my partner in crime." Newton flopped next to him on the bed, his head in Hermann's lap. 

"Newton!" He chided but started carding his fingers through the longer-than-usual hair by pure routine. 

"What?" The innocent tone sets him to laughing. Oh how he'd missed their banter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? It turned into magical realism before I realized what happened. Feedback is loved~


End file.
